Mirror Mirror
by FaLyn9
Summary: Kairi was new to Ouran, she is quite popular with women since she looked like a man and nicknamed herself as Kaoru. Fate suddenly decides to play a little trick and led her to the Ouran Host Club, there she found Hikaru, a man her age, her height, her hair color...and her face! (might be SLIGHT yaoi involved)
1. Welcome

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PRESENTING! FALYN09! *crowd cheers***

**Thank you! Thank you! you are too kind! *bows* After my little enjoyment writing my RotG fanfic, The Christmas Wish. I decided to write more stories for my and my viewers pleasure. I present this time, a Ouran Host Club Fanfic.**

**Please enjoy and review~~**

* * *

**BZZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZ!**

Kairi reached out aimlessly to her alarm clock, this was not the time for her alarm to sound when she was having a good dream.

**BZZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZ! **

Pulling back her messy auburn hair, she looked up at her bedside table and saw her alarm clock buzzing like a hyper idiot. She grabbed it fiercely, unplugging it and threw it to the wall. She could hear something breaking on the inside as it crashed from the wall to the floor. Everything was quiet again. She sighed with relief and leaned her head back on the pillow.

Then when her door slid open, she heard a group of men yelling; "**GOOD MORNING LADY KAIRI!**"

With that outburst, Kairi quickly sat up with her hair flopped onto her face and her heart racing 30 miles an hour. She flipped her hair back and glared at the group of men kneeling outside her door.

"Uh…Good morning…everybody." She rubbed her eyes and forced a smile.

"Lady Kairi, we got your new uniform all prepared for you." One of the men lifted up a neatly folded purple suit with a gold O.R crest sewn.

"Oh thank you." Kairi got up from bed and took her new clothes from his hands. "So these are the uniforms? Hmm."

"Are they to your liking, Lady Kairi?" Another man asked.

"Yes they look fine. And how many times do I have to ask you to not call me Lady Kairi? Just Kairi is fine."

"**WE'RE SORRY LADY KAIRI**!" They all replied at once. Kairi facepalmed herself but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright! Alright! Let me get dressed." She went to the door and slid it closed from their viewing eyes. She changed out of her pajamas and into her new school uniform. It actually suited her pretty nice, she knew this wasn't the female uniform but she didn't care. For many years she was home schooled by the Yakuza clan, but she wanted to go to a public school where things might be a little more normal than usual…and by normal she meant no one would call her Lady Kairi or be surrounded by mafia people all the time. She brushed her long auburn hair and tied it to the side with strands on her forehead. Looking at the mirror, she didn't look half bad. She should've enrolled sooner!

Putting on her watch, she realized the time…SHE WAS GOING TO BE LATE!

She grabbed her suitcase and ran out of the room, she forgot the group of kneeling men standing outside her room and tripped over them. They all gasped with fright, realizing what they have done. "Lady Kairi are you alright?!"

"I'm going to be late!" Kairi grabbed her suitcase again and ran down the hall into the garden where her mother and step father were having breakfast. Her step father was named Shoichi, he was the head leader of the Yakuza. He was a tall man with black gelled hair wearing a grey suit with a red tie, reading the newspaper while drinking coffee. Her mother, Stephanie was a skinny woman with long wavy auburn hair wearing a pink kimono with a yellow obi, eating a rice ball. Kairi jumped out of nowhere while hopping to put on her shoes.

"Good morning Kairi." Her mother announced. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, mom. It was fine."

"Running late are we?" Shoichi asked, looking up from his newspaper, chuckling.

"I'm going. I'm going." Kairi put on her shoes and went to the table to quickly eat a rice ball.

"Already its time for school? But I wanted to walk with you to your new school." Said Stephanie.

"Mom! I'm in high school now! I'm 16 years old." Kairi was embarrassed. She didn't need her mother walking her to school like how they use to in elementary school.

"I know sweetie. Let me at least walk you to the gate." Stephanie stood from the table to accompany her daughter. Kairi quickly ate her rice ball and drank a quick cup of tea, before choking to death.

"Bye papa." Kairi went to her step father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a good day. I can take you to school if you want."

"No thank you!" Kairi and her mother walked to the gate together, more like Kairi was speed walking while her mother was catching up.

"Ok honey. It's your first day of school, please try and make new friends. Do you have your handkerchief? Do you have your class schedule? Your cell phone?"

"Mom."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's been a while since you went to school by yourself. If you get lost, please don't hesitate to call. Make sure you don't talk to strangers. And look both ways before crossing the street." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and quickly fixed her tie. "I love you."

"I love you too mom. I have to go now." Kairi kissed her mother on the cheek in return and ran out the gate to her new school.

Just barely making it in time, Kairi arrived at the school with two minutes to spare. She threw her hands up in the air as if she could yell GOAL!

"Hikaru-kun! Good morning!"

Kairi saw two cute female students in the pale yellow dress uniform smiling and waving at her. She confusingly waved back and smiled in return; who was Hikaru? "Oh Hikaru, when did you grow your hair? It's so lovely." One of the girls stroked her long hair to admire it.

"Oh but my dear, I am not this Hikaru of whom you've speak of." Kairi gently lifted up the girls chin to spoke softly to her. She blushed madly since their faces were so close to each other.

"Yo-You're not…Hikaru?"

"No it has to be." The other girl responded. "Hikaru-kun you're always playing tricks on everybody."

"But I am not Hikaru, my name is"-Kairi stopped right there. If she said her name as a girl, the girls would probably freak that a girl was flirting with them. She thought of something really quickly and said instead; "Kaoru."

"Kaoru?"

Kairi chuckled; "Perhaps someone has stolen my identity. In fact, I am quite new here and I don't know my way around yet. And I was just wondering if two beautiful princesses such as yourselves could show me around." Both girls blushed when she addressed them as princesses. Kairi thought to herself; _Wow women here are easier to manipulate then in America, I should've started in middle school._ They agreed and started to show her around the school, they even had the same first year classes with her. A lot of people kept confusing her as Hikaru though, which was kinda annoying her at first and it was killing her as to who was Hikaru.

They never left her side, especially after school. "We hope that we helped you enough around school."

"Oh of course, I have no idea how I could ever repay you and your golden hearts." Kairi complimented them. "But I do believe I can handle it on my own from here. I cannot thank you enough."

"Oh it was really no problem." One of the girls giggled.

"Now I must be off. Until we meet again my dear princesses." With that Kairi left them with hearts flowing from their eyes.

Finally some alone time, she was actually getting pretty bored with them. She ascended the grand staircase from the main building and looked outside the window, looking down at the school yard. Even though she got her wish on going to high school, there's nothing to really do at Ouran. It was just a bunch of rich students with nothing to really do. This wasn't what she wanted.

Suddenly she heard some girls squealing with excitement near by. Her curiosity got the best of her and she followed the sounds which ended up leading her to Music Room number 3. Why would a bunch of girls be in a music room? She opened the door carefully and peeked inside. She saw a whole bunch of female students gathered around a single male at different tables, some girls were squealing with delight or giggling to themselves. What kind of place was this she asked to herself?

"Oh a new guest? Welcome." She opened the door wider and to see who it was. A slender man wearing the same purple suit, with short black hair and glasses stood before her with a folder in hand. He pushed his glasses up to have a clear look at her.

"Guest? Oh no I am not a guest, I just heard some squealing and I got a little worried." Kairi explained herself as she entered the room and the door closed behind her.

The man looked at her a little while longer, as if examining her, then spoke; "No need to worry, we were just entertaining our female clients. Sometimes they could get out of hand and for that I apologize."

"Hmm I see." _Entertaining females eh? This might be something I could get into._ "Well if that's the case, I'll be off then. Forgive me for intruding."

The door opened again and this time another man came in wearing the same suit as her and short messy auburn hair. "Hey sorry I'm late, I had to"-

He immediately stopped speaking the moment he looked at Kairi. Both their expressions were shocked when they noticed, it was as if they were looking into mirrors.


	2. We are the Host Club

**Welcome! XD **

**Chapter two of Mirror Mirror. Now before some of you comment, i am trying my best to connect with the characters as well as i can. I read the manga and I saw the season god knows how many times for the past few weeks. So please be patient with me, if you have any ideas on how to make this story more enjoyable, i am grateful for any suggestions. **

**Thank you very much, please enjoy and review. Happy Thanksgiving!**

Kairi faced the strange man that shared her face and he did the same. This had to be a dream; what other person could have Kairi's face…obviously this man! All day, people confused her for another man, could it possibly be him?

"Hikaru? Why are you late?" the glasses man asked.

He ignored the man with glasses to stare at his carnival mirror.

**"Who are you?"** They both spoke at the same time**. "I said who are you? Why do you have face! I asked first! No you didn't! Stop copying me! GAH!" **Kairi and Hikaru exhausted themselves asking the same questions of each other. Everyone turned their attention to them since their yells reached all corners of the room.

"Oi. Oi. What's all the commotion? You are disturbing our other guests." A tall pale blond man strutted towards them with a hand in his pocket.

"Tamaki, what the hell is this?!" Hikaru pointed at Kairi. "Is this some practical joke?"

"Joke? You're the one with my face!" Kairi yelled back.

"You have my face!"

**"NO, I DON'T! SHUT UP!" **they both yelled. Tamaki jumped and hid behind the man wearing glasses.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki whimpered. "Why are they're two Hikarus?"

Kyoya examined them both and grabbed his chin. They did look exactly alike shockingly. Could it be possible they are long lost twins? "Hmm."

The girls suddenly started to surround them to their curiosity. They started saying things such as; _There are two Hikarus? Could he be a long lost brother? Are they twins? We never saw twins at this school before. This is so exciting! _

Kairi took a step back; it was almost too much for her to bear. Was this guy really her twin brother? Was her mother keeping this secret from her? What the hell was this place? So many questions in her head, she suddenly fainted and everything fell silent…

"Oh god what a weird dream" Kairi thought. "Dreaming I had a twin in this weird club. What was I thinking?" Kairi opened her eyes from her dreary dream but was surprised to see her reflection staring right at her, it was Hikaru. She felt herself blushing madly and wanted to back away but he was directly on top of her.

"Hmm, you do look like me. But as far as I know I am an only child, always have been." Hikaru tapped her nose and smirked.

"A-As have I." Kairi studdered.

"Hikaru, please get off our guest. She's probably still suffering from a trauma." A young girl with short brown hair, wearing a purple suit was carrying a yellow colored tea set with a faint scent of Earl Grey. Even if she was disguised as a male, Kairi would easily see through her masquerade.

"Mind your own business Haruhi." Hikaru coldly stated. With this Kairi grabbed his chin to make him face her as she looked at him with her soft brown eyes.

"Now, now, Hikaru-kun. That is no way to speak to a little lady like her, control your tongue." Hikaru couldn't help but show a slight pink hue on his cheeks. "Now behave ok?"

Hikaru didn't say anything, Kairi sat up as Hikaru let her when he got off her. He's just like a dog, just needs to be trained, Kairi thought.

"Ah so she's finally awake." Tamaki came along with a man that was taller than anyone in the room with black spiky hair, carrying on his shoulders a small honey blond boy holding a pink stuffed bunny to himself. The small boy was rubbing his eyes as if he was just waking up from a nap which looked very cute in Kairi's perspective.

"Her name is Kairi Hironori." Kyoya stepped behind the couch with her wallet and her orange cellphone. "Born in Manhattan, New York; 16 years of age, birthday is June 9th, blood type B, part Italian, Japanese, and American and the step daughter of Shoichi Hironori, the head leader of the second largest Yakuza clan." He gave back her things with a smirk planted on his face.

"Ho-How…How did you know all that?"

"I'm psychic." She actually did believe in him for a second until; "I'm kidding. I looked up your school file while you were asleep."

"Oh wow, there really is two Hika-chans! But one's a girl which makes it kawaii!" The little young boy exclaimed.

"Two Hika-chans? Just what is happening here? What is this place?" Kairi asked.

Here is where Tamaki started; "We men with beautiful god-gifted looks come together to please these beautiful young princesses that reside here, to fulfill their desire and dreams of the perfect man. I, Tamaki, am the President and 'King' of this establishment. Kyoya, the 'cool' vice president. Mori, the 'silent' member. Honey, the 'cute lolita' member. Hikaru, the little devil member. And Haruhi, the 'natural' member. The six of us formed together in alliance for women and made the Ouran High School Host Club!"

Tamaki stood proudly after his speech, presenting a red rose to Kairi as he shone his famous host smile to her. She remained poker faced and stated; "So in reality, you guys really have nothing else to do but to please bored rich women."

Tamaki dropped his rose and coward in a dark corner. "That's not true."

"You know it is." Haruhi stated blankly.

"Haruhi! Don't be mean to your father!"

"I said you aren't my father! Stop saying that!"

Kairi giggled at this and got up from the couch. "This seems like a cool place to hang around with. I'm ashamed that I didn't discover it sooner. But thank you for taking care of me, I'll just be leaving now." She looked at Hikaru; "It was nice meeting my own twin but I think it was too much excitement for one day."

She was about to leave but Honey grabbed her sleeve to stop her. She looked down at his adorable sad face. "Kairi-chan, are you going to come back?"

Kairi smiled and ruffled his head; "We'll see sweetie." With those final words, she left the host club…


	3. Shadow King

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short for your viewing pleasure, but its time to concentrate on exams. I promise the next one will be twice as long. Read and review please~ the love makes me write more~~**

Kairi finally was able to return home after a long day of her first day of school. Her mother was waiting for her at the gate, waving at her with she was in sight.

"Kairi! I was waiting for you. How was your first day of school?"

Kairi smiled, atleast one thing was normal from her crazy day and that was her over worried mother. "It was very eventful. I sort of got a little bit lost."

As they entered through the gate, there was a line of men on both sides of the walkway, bowing their heads and spoke in unison; **"Welcome back Lady Kairi."**

Kairi twitched her brow when she saw this; "Must they do this every time I come back home? It's not like I left for a year."

Her mother giggled and led her daughter into the house so Kairi can fill her in on the details of her day.

* * *

Kyoya was kneeling in front of his table, typing away on his keyboard with no sight of emotion on his face. His mind was just rambling on with mathematical equations and with newly gained information he found on the internet. Suddenly a smirk was stretched on his lips as he might've found the solution to his question.

Hikaru was descending down the stairs wearing his school slacks with no shirt and was drying his wet hair with a towel. "Kyoya, I thought you were done with work already."

"I am." Kyoya stated.

"Then play with me, I'm bored."

"I have entertained you enough for one day Hikaru." Kyoya pressed one last key before gently closing his computer.

"No fair." Hikaru pouted, he walked around Kyoya and leaned against his back. He wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck and whispered; "Come on, atleast let me entertain you for a change."

"Hmph." Kyoya removed Hikaru's arms and pushed his face away, leaning him down on the ground next to him. Hikaru was about to get up but Kyoya shifted his body to place his cold feet on Hikaru's bare chest.

"He-Hey!"

"I want you to do something for me. Tomorrow I want you to hang with Kairi."

Hikaru looked at him confusingly. "Why do you want me to be with her tomorrow? I wanted to dress up Haruhi in-"

"You're going to help me by being my guinea pig. I'll be near by observing you, watch for me to give you the signal to stop, ok?"

Hikaru looked at the shadow king. From the lamp positioned behind him it casted a shadow on his face which gave him a scary illusion. Hikaru knew him too well; once he had a plan in mind, it's impossible to say no.

"Fine. I'll do it. But what test is this for?"

"You'll see."

**Da Fuq is Hikaru doing in Kyoya's room? o.o...**


	4. We're twins Not!

**Chapter 4 has arrived! bwahahahahaha, now this is probably all you're going to get for about a week or so. For one thing, exams~~~ boo~~~~~ and second I have to get my nightmare before Christmas off haitus and continue my Harvest Moon. But in the mean time, you are more than welcome to read and leave some ideas on what our newly found twins can do later in the story. **

Kairi arrived to school a little earlier the next day. She sometimes enjoyed the silence of the morning; no yelling escorts, no worried mother, no chattering students, just her in her own little world.

Arriving in the school garden, she placed herself on the rim of a fountain and looked at her reflection in the water. Brushing her hair to the side she realized she really did look like Hikaru, she almost couldn't believe it. Through most of her life, she never really had any friends; her mother was always working when she was little and she was often bullied. Why would someone else look like her? Or even want to look like her? Kairi leaned back on the fountain rim and looked up at the light blue sky with questions pondering in her head. The sounds of the trickling water played in her ear as she slowly closed her eyes to enter her world.

"Hey, don't fall in."

Kairi opened her eyes and laid her eyes upon her mirrored self, Hikaru.

"Well well, if it isn't my lovely twin self. Didn't figure you'd be here this early?" Kairi joked.

"Neither did I." Kairi remained in her position as Hikaru sat next to her head.

"So what brings you this early?"

Hikaru shrugged; "I had nothing better to do."

"Sounds very academic."

"What about yourself?"

"I like to get away from it all, you know? Just no one to bother you, it's just me in my own little world."

"Oh…"

It was quiet for moments on end, Hikaru was trying to think of a conversation topic and Kairi saw this. His thinking face was actually amusing her, making her giggle. Slightly leaning up, Hikaru thought she was going to get up but instead she positioned herself closer to him and laid her head on his lap. Hikaru was going to speak but she cut him off by saying; "I'm more comfortable this way."

With that, Hikaru didn't say anything but let her lay her head on him. He didn't dare touch her but instead blushed.

"What kind of foods do you like?" Kairi asked suddenly. Hikaru looked at her confusingly to her random question. She opened her eyes at him and asked; "What do you like to eat?"

It took a moment for Hikaru to say; "Italian."

Kairi smiled; "As do I."

Hikaru looked down at her. N_ot a lot of Japanese people like Italian…well…except for rich people_, Hikaru thought to himself. "Do you like spicy foods?"

"Not if it doesn't make me breathe fire." Hikaru laughed as did Kairi.

"Ok subjects, what's your favorite subject?" Kairi asked.

"Math."

Kairi scoffed. "Ok we're not twins. That is a pure fact, I hate math. Ugh!"

"How can you hate math? It's so easy."

"It was easy until they added a, b, and c. I like modern literature."

There was a moment of silence. "Yeah, we're not twins." Hikaru stated and Kairi laughed, grabbing her stomach. And their conversation took off from there. They asked all kinds of questions from their favorite movie to their families to their childhood. They were different but not as different as they thought. Time just past them by and it was time for class, but that didn't stop them. They quickly exchanged numbers and behind their books, they continued their conversations through text messages.

Kyoya was able to observe them a few times, he liked the results. A whole bunch of females have been admiring them and their so called "boys love". He was standing by the window with Tamaki, observing them from afar.

"Do you think we should ask Kairi to join our host club?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, who was writing things out in his little notepad.

"According to my examination, the subject "boys love" is very popular right now. See how our clients are just swarming with them? It would increase our profits by 40%, and possibly more clients. But that's just an estimate."

"I'm worried that it's another female." Tamaki stated. "Haruhi is a natural rookie with this, but sometimes her identity is almost blown because she's a female. Now this one-"

"Kairi does look more manlier than Haruhi. Surely she can come up with some excuse and take care of herself. She also has Hikaru to help her in case of her cover being blown, so we would have nothing to worry about." Kyoya smirked and closed his notepad.

Tamaki looked at him and leaned in on Kyoya, trapping him against the corners of the wall. "You always have a plan for everything don't you?"

"Of course" Kyoya could just smell the peppermint from Tamaki's breath which he loved and inhaled deeply for a few seconds. "I'm not called the vice president for nothing now, am I?"

"No of course not, which is why I'm so happy you're here with me."

**Ooooo lala~~~ Review the love please~~**


	5. The Decision

"I want you to join the Host Club!"

Kairi looked up from her lunch and saw Tamaki pointing at her with such excitement. Half of the lunch room turned silent when they heard Tamaki. Kairi showed no reaction since she knew he was going to ask sooner or later.

"I refuse." Those were her words before she took a sip of tea.

"But why not?!"

"Because I don't see any interest in it, for example if I just pleasure women all day with words, it'll get boring sooner or later."

"Sir, please stop bothering my 'brother'." Hikaru came in with his tray of food and sat next to Kairi.

"Hikaru, I know you're thinking about it too!" Tamaki placed his hands on the table and leaned towards them, trying to imitate them as king of the club. Kairi looked at Hikaru, did he really want her in the club?

"I know I am." Hikaru ate some of his spinach pasta.

"Being part of a host club is a serious honor! You're being named one of the most handsome men in the school, there's nothing more terrific than that! I as king of the club will be by your side every step of the way. I will teach you all there is to know to be a host."

"If I join the host club, I have to be the apprentice to an arrogant narcissist king? I will pass-eh?" Before Kairi refused again, Tamaki disappeared. Hikaru and Kairi stared blankly, wondering where he went. Suddenly Kairi looked under the table and backed away the chair quickly. Hikaru looked under and saw Tamaki with his knees to his chest. He was crying into his pant leg and mushrooms were growing around him. It even spread to the table above and mushrooms grew from their plates. There was a dark aura surrounding him as his sadness increased. It was seriously freaking Kairi out, how is this humanly possible?!

"Alright! Alright! If I think about it, will you stop?!" Kairi yelled at him. Suddenly the mood changed from sad to happy as the dark aura disappeared and Tamaki kneeled infront of her, putting his hands and his chin on her knee.

"Woof!" Dog ears and a tail appeared out of the blue on his body. He was a cute little puppy in Kairi's eyes and she had the urge to pat him on the head. But before she did, Tamaki got up quickly and left with excitement. Kairi was still trying to understand what just happened, staring at the newly grown mushrooms on her plate. She hated mushrooms.

Hikaru paid no mind and picked off the mushrooms from his plate before he resumed eating.

Kairi did the same until she spoke; "Is he always like this?"

Hikaru took a bite of his pasta before responding. "Usually yes, it's annoying at first. But you get used to it later on."

"I see…So how long was the host club open?"

"It's been open for two years. Tamaki opened the host club when he entered high school."

"And what made you join a club such as the host club? If you like math, you could've joined a math club or something."

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know. One day he just came to me and asked me to join the club he was putting together. Just like you, he persisted me and never gave in. I didn't really have anything to do, so I said why not?"

Kairi looked at him, listening to his story then she looked down at her food. She also really didn't have nothing to do, Tamaki would do the same thing and bother her until she gave in. Though it would be fun, back in America she easily dressed as a man and dated both girls and boys. She seduced them with simple words and it did entertain her. Though she had to think it through, what would the outcome be for her? Surely she didn't just want to volunteer her services so easily…

* * *

"Kairi? Are you alright? You rarely said a word since you've came home."

Kairi looked up and realized she was sitting with her mother and step father at the dinner table, almost dropping the bowl of rice in her hand and her chopsticks in the other.

"Um, yes I'm fine. I just have something on my mind that's all. What were you asking me before?"

"I was asking how was school today? Did something happen that has your mind so distracted?"

"Nothing really, just um…I wanted to know…do I have a twin?"

Her parents looked at her with a confusing look, never have they faced such a question. "A twin? Of course not, why ask that question?"

"Cause there's this guy that looks like me…and we kinda act the same as well. It had me wondering if I had a twin or not."

"A boy that looks like my own daughter? I would certainly have to meet him."

"Especially so we don't confuse you two." Joked her step father.

Kairi smiled and chuckled. "Of course"

Even thought Kairi smiled and started to converse with her mother, Shoichi knew something was wrong with his daughter. After dinner, Kairi went straight to her room. She neglected her homework and started to sketch in her journal. She wasn't a talented artist but she was good. She drew everyone she remembered from the host club, but once she drew Hikaru, it was like looking in the mirror. She stared at it for a while until she heard her door knock which made her quickly sit up and hide her sketchbook under her pillow.

"Ye-Yes?"

The door slid open and Shoichi appeared. "May I come in, Kairi?"

"Oh yes of course." Shoichi entered the room and slid the door closed behind him. Kairi brought her knees to her chest as he sat next to her. "So what's up?"

"I could tell at dinner that you weren't yourself."

"What do you mean? Of course I was."

He smirked; "I know you better than that Kairi, especially with the question you asked your mother."

There was a moment of silence. Kairi was right, he was right on the dot. "It's not just about him. I ran into this host club not too long ago. The guy who I presumed was my twin is in it and they asked me to join. The president seems…a little off…more like crazy. It does seem like fun but…I don't know whether I should join. Even though I look like a male, I am truly a female. They don't seem to mind that but what if their guests find out. I don't want to be held responsible if something happens to them or their club."

There was a moment of silence between them. Kairi was expecting him to say what a ridiculous thing to say or it would be stupid of her to join. Anything negative to make her refuse the club but instead he said; "I think you should join the club."

"Wait what?" Kairi was astonished.

"You should join the host club."

"But…why? If they"-

"Surely they do not feel bothered that you are the opposite gender. They must see something in you to ask you to join them. There's nothing wrong with that. That's how friendships are formed. Also I believe you should join the club because I don't believe you found yourself yet."

"Found myself?"

"Ever since I met you, you were always to yourself. Around your mother and I, you can express yourself. But you don't have any friends and you never seem to go out or have any fun. You are still questioning who you are and you who want to be. This club could help you see that, and who knows, probably this club will gain something from you as well."

Kairi didn't say a word but instead looked down to her knees. "I know it's a bit troubling right now, but you will make your decision." He kissed her on her forehead and stroked her head. "Go to sleep, tomorrow is a new day. Good night Kairi." And with those words, he left her room. Kairi was left with her thoughts again, though speaking with her father..it made things clearer for her and she pulled out her phone. Turning it on she quickly pulled up her contact and pulled up Hikaru's name, she pressed "call" and pressed the phone against her ear. The line rang three times before he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru, I need to talk to you…"

* * *

The next day, the host club was assembling in front of the third music room with Haruhi running late as usual.

"So-Sorry I'm late!"

Tamaki patted her shoulder, reassuring her it was fine. "You're not the only one late, Haruhi."

"Hika-chan isn't here yet." Honey explained.

"Huh? Isn't he usually the first one here though?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya was writing in his journal, looking over their planned activities for today. "Whatever the case may be, we have to move forward. He will appear later on."

Kyoya reached for the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door but they were all astonished by what was waiting for them.

**"Welcome!"**

**Read and review please~**


	6. My name is Kaoru

**Hey guys, me again!**

**Sorry if this one is short, but i've been recieveing PM's how chapter 5 was such a cliff hanger...which in reality..it wasn't really so i made a little scene to officially un..cliff..hang it...anyway enjoy. **

**Now just a little reminder for the remaining of the chapters, i will be using my own ideas for events but i will also be using episodes from the series but instead of Haruhi has the main character, i will be using Kairi from her point of view. I don't want anyone thinking she's a Mary sue or whatever its called. **

**REad and review~**

The host club entered the their usual room and were surprised to what was in front of them. The sofa was moved near the door, sitting in front of them were two identical twins. On the right, it was obvious it was Hikaru due to his hair being part to the right and his auburn color. But on the left, there was another man that looked exactly like Hikaru, except his hair was brushed to the left. They sat together side by side, crossing their legs and leaning against each other with a sly smirk on their faces.

**"Welcome."** They both pronounced together.

"Hi-Hikaru? Ka-Kairi?" Tamaki asked.

"Hai, Tamaki-sempai." Kairi grinned at him.

With this he smiled, his dog ears and tail appeared. "You took up my offer?!"

"It took me a while to think about it but I figured why not, especially with my 'twin brother'." She leaned her head on Hikaru's shoulder. "It might be a little fun. But instead of Kairi, my name is Kaoru when I'm in the club. I'm sure it will not be a problem, same with Haruhi-chan, just think of me as one of the guys.

Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses back. "Very well, as long as we're all here, our guests should arrive at any minute, we should get to work."

Hikaru and Kairi both got up and hugged each other; "**The Host Club is open for business!**"


	7. Boys Love 101

**I neglected my homework to write this chapter...be glad! **

"Well 'Kaoru' I must admit…even Haruhi didn't screw up on her first day as a host and she's in debt to us."

Kairi was kneeling on the ground and bowing her head, over and over again. "I am terribly sorry!"

Kyoya was writing in his journal on today's record then typed on his calculator. So far Kairi's first day was not as he expected, neither Kairi nor Hikaru knew how to act in front of the guest together, causing Kairi to almost be revealed as a woman and she accidently tripped Haruhi while she was holding a very EXPENSIVE tea set.

"Perhaps we should approach this in a different way." Kyoya explained.

"I probably jumped at this too quickly." Kairi replied. "I'm probably wasn't ready to be a host yet."

"And that is why I am here." Suddenly the lights turned dark and a spotlight shone on Tamaki. "I shall teach you everything there is to know about being a host! You can count on me!"

Kairi groaned that she had to learn from the narcissistic king…what has she gotten herself into?

"Now now Tamaki there's no need to go to ridiculous measures." Kyoya added as he turned on the lights.

Hikaru crossed his arms as he leaned back on the sofa. "I think there should be drastic measures after what she did. This is an expensive uniform and she spilled the afternoon tea all over it."

"I said I was sorry!" Kairi snapped at him. "How many times do I have to say it?!"

_Whatever happened to the whole twin love thing that happened when we opened the doors? _Haruhi thought.

Kairi got up from the ground and brushed down her pants. "Maybe I didn't think this through enough, I never meant to be any trouble for your club."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki stated. "Instead of acting as two individuals, you should start acting more like twins, sharing your brotherly love together as the Hitachiin brothers! Kyoya did say that the topic 'boys love' is quite popular with the ladies. It can't be that difficult can it?"

Honey-sempai ate a piece of his cake before asking; "But if they are going to do boys love, whose going to be the seme and whose going to be the uke?"

**"It's obvious that I should be the seme." **Hikaru and Kairi stated at the same time. Then they both glared at each other. **"I said I would be the seme." "No I said I will." "I said I will!" "CUT IT OUT!" **

Kyoya closed his booklet and pushed his glasses back. "Since Kairi's first day started and ended poorly, she should be the uke in the relationship as a penalty."

Hikaru grinned as Kairi crossed her arms. "Fine! I'll be the uke!"

"Good." Kyoya stated. "I'm pretty sure none of you are experienced in boys love, I might have some ideas on resources we can use. Until Kairi is ready, I will be helping you two along the way."

"Help us? How hard can it be?" Hikaru asked.

**4 hours later**

Hikaru and Kairi joined Kyoya to his home, no one was home but the servants so it was a good time to watch some of Kyoya's resources….many of which included Jun Jou Romantica, The Royal Fiance, Yellow, and other popular yaoi and shounen ai shows. Hikaru and Kairi were on the couch and were DYING! Not because of men kissing and having sex, they could care less but watching it for four hours straight…can kill anyone. Kyoya didn't mind it as background noise. He was typing away in his other computer the profits the club made today and emailing Tamaki what is recommended they should do tomorrow.

"Kyoya." Hikaru whined. "Can we stop now?"

"Please make it stop. I can't take it anymore" Kairi was hiding her head under the pillow, trying to block the voices of men proclaiming their love for each other. Kyoya smirked at the sight, got up and closed the laptop in front of them.

Kairi looked up and saw that it stopped; she sighed with relief and laid down with the pillow on her face. Hikaru was glad as well and leaned on her, enjoying the momentary silence they were granted. Kyoya chuckled at the sight of the ridiculous twins and removed the pillow from her face.

"Now it's time to practice. Get up."

They both groaned and sat up, facing their shadow king tutor who crossed his arms.

"Now show me what you both have learned."

"We haven't learned anything, Kyoya." Kairi looked to the side. "This was a complete waste of time…I'm not cut out to be a host…or Hikaru's brother." She hung her head with depression as Hikaru looked at him. He then stood on his knees and made Kairi face him.

"This isn't the end. Long have I wanted a sibling and I finally got one. I will not give up on you, do you hear me? You asked me to be with you and I will not go back on my word…Kaoru."

"Hi-Hikaru." Kairi stuttered. "The last thing I wanted was for you to be in trouble on my account, if it were to happen"-

"Then fuck it. I gave my word and I will not leave your side. I promise." Hikaru embraced her strongly which surprised Kairi, but she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him.

Kyoya rubbed his chin; he was actually surprised they caught on pretty quickly. Now how long can they keep this up?

"That was actually pretty good…for the first try."

**"Really?" ** They both looked at him with excitement, how they acted perfectly they will never know. But now they know where to start off at. Kyoya gave them multiple situations and they both acted perfectly with their forbidden love act.

After a few hours, they felt like they were ready for the next day. Though it was really late, Kyoya let them stay with him for the night. Hikaru slept on one couch in his room while Kairi slept in the other next to him, Kyoya's room had a second floor where he slept in his own bed. Kairi couldn't sleep though, even after watching yaoi for 4 hours straight she was still thinking about how Hikaru was acting like a dominate yet passionate brother. She oddly liked the way he was holding her, as if he was protecting her like and older brother or a boyfriend would. Tomorrow they had to do it again and hoped their guests would buy it. But still such acting made her face feel warm. She was never so close to a guy before, she was always closer with girls than with guys.

Sighing, she sat up and saw Hikaru sound asleep on the couch. Randomly she thought, is that how I look like when I sleep? She chuckled and got up to travel to the bathroom. She was blinded for a minute when she turned on the bathroom light. She hated it when that happens.

She turned on the sink and leaned over to wet her face. The cool water felt heavenly on her warm skin! She had nothing to be nervous about, they're just acting right? She turned off the faucet and straightened up to dry her wet face. Suddenly she saw Kyoya and she almost shrieked and turned around.

"Jesus! Kyoya! Don't do that!"

"A little jumpy are we?" Kyoya had a messy bed head and wore a long white sleeve with blue loose pants and was barefooted.

"Who wouldn't be? You came like a ninja." Kairi wiped off the excess water on her arm. "Did I wake you up?"

"No I've been awake for a while."

"Oh."

"You and Hikaru did ok for the first time." He complimented. "Still needs a little work though."

"I know, but I promise, we will get better. Tomorrow will be a piece of cake with everything we reviewed today." Kairi smiled.

"For your sake, it better be." Kyoya's attitude slightly changed.

"Wh-What?"

"Tamaki thought it was a good idea to let you join the club so you and Hikaru can be the Hitachiin brothers. I did the math and like Tamaki, I gave it a shot. But you failed to impress me." He came closer to her and trapped her with his arms on the counter and locked eyes with her. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be given a chance. So if you really want to be in this club, you better be grateful for me. You will act along as if your life depended on it or else, if you and your mistakes bring this club down, I will end you. Are we clear?"

Kairi slightly nodded as she trembled with a little fear. "Ye-Yes."

Kyoya smiled; "Good." He backed off and fixed his glasses. "Good night Kairi." With that, he left the bathroom. Kairi felt her knees go weak and sat on the ground. Now what did she get herself into?

**DUHN DUHN DUHN! Read and Review~**


End file.
